


The Secrets That You Keep, Love !

by BlueMoon_Writes



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia/Criminal, Cause love always win, Confusion, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Full of surprises Jin, Hacker Jungkook, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Kim Taehyung, Mafia SOPE, Misunderstanding, Namjoon and Jimin are blood brothers, i mean kinda, jikook - Freeform, jungkook has secrets, namgiseok, no more tags, taejin centric, whipped kim taehyung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoon_Writes/pseuds/BlueMoon_Writes
Summary: A person is always full of surprises, whether you know them or you don't, but sometimes there are some surprising secrets that we can never have guessed of.The story unveils and solves n makes things in its own ways.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. The Preface

Never in his whole childhood , V , the leader of the world famous gang THE ALPHAs, had a slight liking towards teachers and now here he is, standing in front of a kindergarten school, trying to discrete himself as much as possible, just to get a glance of the absolutely angelic teacher who teaches in the very school. Kim Seokjin, he remembers as Jungkook told his, is his name, the name of the man who caught his eye and his heart he didn't even knew existed. Call him stupid, but this all happened when he saw the angel of his soon-to-be-boyfriend-to-be-husband, scolding a man taller and bulkier than him but looking like a soft teddy and while getting scolded, looking like a puppy, outside the ice-cream parlor.  
And now, he realizes what they mean by the saying that love never happens in planned way, it just happens and only happens to the person you are destined with.On other days, he would have said "Fuck Destiny, I don't believe in one, I make my own one", but now here he is, outside a school trying his best to hide, both from his angel and his devils-of-hyung (kidding, he would tear the world apart for them but just don't tell them that).  
Really, he still thinks "Fuck Destiny" for being this late to let him meet or to let him find (yeah coward) his love. He just smiles softly behind his mask just remembering his angel's face! God has made his a love sick fool, hasn't he?


	2. The Beginning of Chaos

“This is the 29467th time you checked your watch in last, what? last 2 hours! Chill, you young blood, your watch is going nowhere” his hyung let an airy chuckle out as he spoke.

*sigh*

"Hyung, you know it is not funny, right? I have been waiting for it since years." “An year n a half to be exact, and stop being dramatic, he is working on it and said he needed 5 hours to finalize n verify the list.” He doesn’t know why but his literal Satan-of-a-hyung was way too calm today, and that is only when he is trying to contain his anger, that way too intense anger. After a few seconds his hyung speaks up again “See kiddo, he might have been your father but he also saved me from dying, took me with him and gave a new life, he is more than a father to me but for now we need to wait n let JK get the final list. I don’t want any of those bastards alive”.

True, it completely makes sense, his father, despite being what he was, was a nice man and his hyung was the living proof of it. He took his hyungie from the streets that day and kept him safe from everything till he reached his adulthood, after that he even told him his truth, the truth that he is a mob leader, a MAFIA. But his hyung, Min n now Kim Yoongi, better known as SUGA, decided to stay. Why? Because despite being in a mob family, he was loved, cared and protected and there was no way he will leave his family alone, and never so the little boy with big, bright eyes n a boxy smile which grew bigger in his mere presence. And by this day, he thanks all the heavens to give him his hyungie by his side and also for giving his hyung a reason to love, Jay or Jung Hoseok, his another sunshine-of-a-hyung.

*knock-knock*

His train of thoughts was disturbed by someone’s knock. “Come in”. And think of the devil and the devil is here but in this case it is the sunshine. Walking like a runway model enters the sunshine, Jung Hoseok, his hyung’s boyfriend and also his adoptive, self-declared parent. And being the angelic n cheerful self he is he immediately senses the tension and gloominess in the office. “Come on and get up you big babies of mine, we are taking a break. There is this new café five blocks down the street” he started but none of the brothers were paying any attention to it. He sighed and decided that now he definitely going to take these two brothers, one his cute-kitty boyfriend and other his now adopted baby-brother, to that café, like just for nothing did he hear the old ladies of the office take about the café’s coffee n their baristas there. Of course not! Plus JK asked him to bring some coffee n cakes he like, the kid has been working hard and though he has not opened much to anyone but still he is a nice kid and there is no way he is going to let his starve.

After a quick thought, he started again “Listen to me you dumb-brothers-head, gear yourselves up and get ready to leave otherwise you are not getting the file. I’m gonna keep it with me. Keep waiting” and this got him two reactions. One his boyfriend’s frown and other his baby-brother’s panic. “Hobi, isn’t it the same café near the elementary school. It would be so very nois-” “Let’s go Hobi-hyung. Yoonie-hyung, you know that there is no way he is going to listen to us, so why you bother”. “You know Vv, I don’t know if that was a compliment or a sarcastic statement but whatever it was, it was true. So now my dear love, get your sexy ass here because I’m hungry and JK needs something to eat as well”. Sighing he got up, because he knows that only these two people in the whole world can win against his stand and not to tell them, he loves it. Smiling at these two, he got up and walked towards them “But you are paying Hobi-hobi” “Yes Sir”!! “Hyung, you talk as if you don’t have a luxurious collection of cars n everything itself”. “And what about it, huh!” He merely shrugged and walked to the door smiling.

“Hyung, let’s go and check on him before we leave”. “You are talking about JK?” He nods his head to which Hoseok speaks up “I don’t think we should disturb him while he is working” “But hyung, you literally visited him before so why can’t I as well? Why are you an exception, huh?”

Yoongi eyed Hoseok at that. Now don’t get Yoongi wrong, he with his whole being loves and trusts Hoseok but he cannot say the same about that mysterious kid. They didn’t even knew about that kid a year and half before but now here they are with the information that this kid, JK, was their father’s best man merely at the age of 20. He was quite shocked when their father’s secretary told them that he had this special kid working with him without him and Taehyung knowing about it. But now that he thinks about it, he wonders if this kid has some bad past like him which made the man keep him hidden. But whatever he does or not, if he tries to hit on his boyfriend, he swears to his father, that kid is gonna regret his choices.

On seeing that his boyfriend has zoned out at Taehyung’s statement, he wrapped his arm around his shoulder and said “Don’t think rubbish Yoongi. You know how much I love you. And Tae, I didn’t go into his room. He texted me, requesting his to bring something to eat if I can.” “How does he have your number?” “Well as much as I love you but that is very dumb of you both. He literally is the best HACKER around in here, do you still expect him not to know about us”. They both nodded in unison as whatever they heard pretty much makes sense. JK, their father’s best hacker, the one their father kept hidden from them and only discovering about him about his father’s death or you should say murder. Just thinking about the incident makes his blood boil and as if sensing his brother’s emotions, Yoongi pulls him into a hug and it immediately calms him.

“Don’t worry Taehyungie, we are going to send every fucking single creature to their place after what they have done to him!”  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The weather outside is pretty nice today but he still has loads of work to do and that also in 5 hours. Well, it was only him who promised the heirs that they will have their list ready today itself but to be honest he himself was eager to destroy every single being on the list he was going to get, after all that is the least they deserve after what they have done. He glance at his watch, 12:17pm, he has exactly 2 hours and 43 minutes left. As soon as he heads back to work, he stops again at the grumbling sound of his stomach and that is when he remembers that he has not eaten anything since last night. He has work to do but he knows that he cannot continue working with an empty stomach.

After some thoughts he decides to text someone, he picks one of his burners and strikes a text to the person he least expected but also someone he trusted.

To : JH-ssi

-‘Hoseok-ssi, this is JK’

-‘If not a bother then can you pick me a coffee and something to eat?’

-‘Sorry for asking you but I didn’t have any breakfast today and I really cannot leave the work rn’

-‘I will be grateful to you’

>>‘How did you get my number?’

-‘I am a hacker Hoseok-ssi’

>> ‘Oh right, JK’

>>‘Of course, I will bring you something to eat’

>>‘What would like to have?’

-‘A hamburger would be fine and a cappuccino for my brains'

>>‘Okay then. See you soon’

>>‘Also you can call me hyung if you want :))’

-‘Thank you Hoseok-ssi’

He sighs as he puts his phone down. He knows that they are good people but it is him who is not sure about himself. While yes, he is completely honest to them while working but working for them is not his sole mission. Also true that their father knew everything about him and what he wanted but he is not sure how would they react when they will know it.

He, then, opens the secret file in his pc, which he has named as work playlist but it does not has any song. Instead it has voice recordings and loads of pictures. He opens the recent one say thinks to himself “I miss you, hyung. I really do. Just wait till I get done with this and afterwards will be like what we use to be”.

He smiled to himself and then went back to work with his new energy. He knew that he will definitely have his hyung back and this time not even Satan will be able to take him away from the genius mind, The JK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the new chapter! I know it is small but it needed to be like this for the upcoming plot!  
> Please share your views on the story and how you feel about it. It will help me to make changes in myself!  
> Please wait for the next chapter, it will be up soon! Take care of yourselves!  
> Borahae!


	3. Chapter 3

One thing clear about today’s weather is that it might rain today; even the forecast has predicted a thunderstorm coming towards them due to the low pressure-zone created in sea. 

Not that any of them was complaining about it, instead, all of them welcome the rain n storm with open hearts, all due to different reasons but only one terrifies them, not cause it brings them trauma but sometimes brings those memories that were meant to be forgotten. 

He was preparing the breakfast while he listen to the weather forecast on the T.V. only to turn around and search for his tiny-big koala bear, sighing in relief when he doesn’t see him around as he could not bear the pain of seeing his downcast face even before the day starts nor could he handle a grumpy n pissed, intimidating baby-chick.

He lowers the flame of the stove and decides to wake them up cause if it’s gonna rain then they might have to leave a bit earlier to avoid the slippery roads, he cannot speed-drive on them (actually he can but then he will have to listen to the lectures on road-safety by the baby-koala, not that he minds but it would be way too early for that, so nuh-huh).

He opens their shared bedroom’s door but sees no one there. He smiles to himself and goes towards his own room. He opens the door and spots the two brothers sleeping (he would have said peacefully if not the death grip-of-a-cuddle they were in). 

He smiles upon seeing them; they are his only family now. His real family is still there but he really does not want to think about them. NO! Not them! He sternly reminds himself.

He shakes the thought away from his head and goes towards his bed. He devilishly smiles at his sleeping little devils (they are his angels but this information is not meant for them) before jumping on the bed n throwing himself upon them.

“HYUNGGGGG!! This is not how you wake your angels up”. “Devils, you mean! Right my cheeky-chick” he says teasingly. “Hyung, call me anything but not that”. “Then, how about Pea-chick? Say”. “Hyung, do you really want to die as a single-ass, huh?” “Yah! You PEA-CHICK! ”

Their way-too-early-to-bear bickering resulted in waking the other man “You know, it’s way too early for your tantrums n shit! The library was way too exhausting yesterday, so please lemme sleep some more in peace”. 

At the sleepy tone, he decided to ignore the disrespectful chick and wake his koala up. He cuddles the man over the blanket and while gently patting him, he softly spoke “Good Morning Joonie-bear! Freshen up quickly. I already prepared the breakfast and now it’s getting cold. Come on baby”.

His words resulted in a small head poking out of the blanket. “Good morning Jin-hyungie! And Good Morning Mini but pretty please, can I sleep some more? I don’t have energy to wake up this early”.

“Joon-bug, everything for you, but you have to get up or else the food will get cold” he chided gently. “Hyungie is right Joonie. And if we are early enough then Jinnie-hyung will treat us in the new café by the school! What do you say?” 

“HEY! WHEN DID I-”

“Deal Hyungie, gimme 10 minutes and I will see you in the kitchen” he says as he literally flies towards the bathroom.

“See, this is how you use your brain” Joonie’s Minnie (Yup, he is planning on giving him for adoption now) smiles cheekily to him. He just glares him and says “How about, this is how you waste your hyung’s money, huh?”

“Cheer up Jinnie-hyung, next time it will be my treat” Jimin (popularly known as Minnie in this household) says while hugging him.

He grins and then speaks, loud enough for the man in the bathroom to hear “Sure! Joon, Minnie says he will treat us tomorrow! ” 

“OKAY HYUNG!”

He grins and walks out of the room as Jimin whines behind him. He, then, stops and turns to Jimin and tells him quietly “Jiminie, it’s going to rain today. Thunderstorm, they said.”

The mood immediately shifts to something serious. “Let’s see how it goes today hyungie. I hope the library will have some good people visiting them today”.

“Hmm, me too” he replies as they both look at the bathroom door.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
“Joonie, you know that the café’s owner is Mark”.

“Mark, as in Jackie’s Cousin” he replies with his mouth stuffed with food.

“Yup, that Mark. Actually, we met while we were coming home last Friday. Then only we found out that they are back in Seoul as he found a place for his café and Jackson got the job of a fashion blogger in you guys’ favorite magazine”.

“REALLY! JACK IS BACK!? WOW! I KNEW IT! I KNEW THAT HE WILL GET THAT JOB FOR SURE! Man, I missed him so much.”

“Right, Mark mentioned that he was also eager to meet you as soon as all the documentary process gets settled with the magazine. So, I guess you guys can meet up soon.”

“Yeah, and then you two can continue your affair again”.

“Hyungie, neither of us dated, like, EVER before so how it can be an affair? Plus we are just best friends nothing more.”  
“Yeah Joonie-hyung, whatever you say. Now, be quick or else we are definitely going to be late for school.”

“Yup, yup! Let’s go. My coffee n cakes are waiting for me” he exclaimed. “Is it coffee or a phone number and date, Joon? Hmm, want to tell?”

“For real hyung, fuck you!” 

“Nah! Leave that to my future boyfriend baby!”

“Okay, we are done for today! Now take your virgin asses out of the door before I personally drag you two and yes! No exceptions for you Joonie-hyung!”

“Yaah! JIMIN-AH!!! This disrespect!! You gonna pay, my Chick. Now kiss your break goodbye and be ready to look after the kids in the break!”

“NOT MY BREAK! HYUNGG!! YOU CANNOT DO THIS TO ME!!! COME BACK HERE YOU SADIST!!”

Without listening to the shouts of Jimin, he rushes out of their apartment to the garage, a satisfying grin on his face. He knows deep down in his heart that this storm is going to exciting for all of them, even his Joonie-bear. He just knows it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This update is gonna be short due to the forth-coming plot but surely the next is going to be longer. Also the mess with me made me write it shorter. If you find little mistakes, please ignore the this once and please do share your suggestions with me.
> 
> Also, a few words sometimes help me cheer up more, so please share your thoughts with me!


	4. Chapter 4

Not that the school canteen gave bad food or coffee, but it feels nice to have a café near the school as for when needed he can momentarily get away from the sweet chaos.

Plus the café belonged to one of their old friend and now having him and his cousin back in the town is kind of a relief as Joon will now have more people to interact with which means lesser time for his stress-thinking.

And as predicted, it started to rain when they were halfway to the café. While driving he takes a glance to his baby-koala only to find him grinning so big. Someone would have said him stupid for smiling due to no reason but he indeed knows the reason.

Call him stupid or overprotective but he doesn’t mind it, as long as he is able to keep his two brothers happy n safe, it is all good after this protectiveness is given that he already has lost his Bun-Bun, and in no other 10 worlds he is going to risk these two, never.

He looks at the road and back to Joon and the quietly whispers to Jimin “Just the mention of Jackson has made him this happy, I bet he will cry upon seeing him”.

“He’s so happy that even the rain cannot do anything to his mood today”.

He gave a small nod to Jimin’s statement and concentrated back to the road, the weather was darkening even more and seeing this he is not sure if Jackson’s thought can keep him distracted for long. 

He speeds up the car a little so that they atleast are able to drop Joon to his library before the weather worsens.  
Jimin turned around and decided to tease his brother a little.

“Joonie-hyung, you know right that Jackson hyung is not going to be present at the café when we reach there. He still is busy with documents”.

“I know Mimi but surely I can get his number from Mark and call him later, maybe, today itself. I wonder how handsome he would have become now because he was the only one that could rival you and Jinnie-hyung in the number of fangirls at high school”.

“And someone said that they don’t have a crush or something on him, right Joonie?”

“Hyungie~~, stop now”

“I will surely do if you accept it or decline it? Say”

“Shut up!”

“Say or nay”

“Okay, I may have had a little crush on him! Are you done now? Now focus on road, I don’t want to die this soon”

“He-he! Sure Joon. But also I will be your best man in you two’s wedding, no arguments there”

“HYUNG!! I AM LITERALLY HIS OWN BROTHER, SITTING RIGHT HERE! HOW CAN YOU BE HIS BEST MAN?”

“Hyung privileges, Pea-Chick”

“Not fair Joon-hyungie! This is super mean”

“Can you two please stop for now” now redder than tomato, he shyly protests only to get two devilish grins in response, making his blush even more. 

Yeah, he feels happy today.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Soon they reach the café, The AROMA Bakes. 

They leave the car and rush to the gates of café, trying to save themselves from the rain. 

The café, despite there being a thunderstorm outside, feels calm and warm from inside.

Maybe it was the thunderstorm due to which the café would have been a bit empty than it should be at this hour but it’s good thing for them as they will have more time with Mark now.

They soon spot the said man behind the counter, looking the finest they have ever seen him. Upon seeing him, it made Namjoon wonder that how attractive would have his best friend became now.

The three fine looking gentlemen make their way towards the counter, leaving the whole café gaping at them.

“MARKIE-Pooh!”

The said man turns around only to spot three Greek Gods standing in front of him. One of them was showing off a big dimpled grin. Wait! A DIMPLED Smile! This could none other than-

“Oh my god! JOONIE!!” The man exclaimed upon seeing his childhood mate. He rushes over to his friend only to capture him in a tight hug, as if he was trying to make for the time apart in just one hug.

Anyone who would see them will say that they look like high school girls who have met each other after their vacations but neither of them paid mind to it, too happy n proud to see each other after so long.

Disturbing their sweet reunion, Jin spoke up “Hi Mark! See I keep my promises. Now you have to give me free treat for it.”

“Morning Jin-hyung! Morning Jimin! It’s good to see you again.”

“Likewise, Markie” 

“And yup! Whatever you order this once, will be on the house.” And this statement emits a cheer from the three men.

“Come on! Give your orders and let’s sit n catch up a bit.”

“As much as we want to, Markie, we cannot. Hyung n Mimi will get late for their school and also I don’t want to keep the old lady waiting alone at the library.”

“Oh. No worries Joonie. It’s already Friday today you all will have an off tomorrow. We can catch up anytime we want; we are in the same city now, buddy.”

“Absolutely! That goes without saying!”

Upon seeing his brother so happy n giddy about meeting his old friend, Jimin thought of teasing him a bit and then not so quietly whispered to Jin “Hyungie, What do you think Jackson will do upon seeing his boyfriend slash best friend getting hit upon by his own cousin?”

“I would say, maybe a murder or two”

“One would be of Mark but the other one?”

“Either of us that would be”

“What? Why me, I am too pretty to die”

“Well, he will surely kill us once he knows that we let his boyfriend slash best friend get flirted upon, in front of our eyes.”

“True” 

“Yah! Stop now. He is not my boyfriend-”

“YET” Mark excitedly cut-off his friend’s words, earning a light smack in return.

“Stop now or you two will be late. Please take our orders Markie.” He replied sternly, well tried to reply sternly but miserably failed due to the big grin upon his face.

“Okay, okay Joonie. Now say, who wants what?” And that blew up a big debate between the three. 

Soon, they settled upon their orders. Jin orders a Cappuccino, Jimin gets an Americano with cream while Namjoon, who is not very fond of coffee, orders the café’s special n his favorite, an Oreoshake with crumbled cookies n gems.

While waiting for their order, they chat about a few things, their jobs and pets n plants and whatever they felt like.  
Soon their coffees get ready. “Joon-ah, your drink will take some time buddy. Our usual barista who gets it ready is not here and it seems like I need to prepare it for you.”

“It’s okay Markie. We will have a bit more time for us then.” He then turns to his brother and says “Hyung, you and Mimi may go to the car while I get my order”

“Okay Joon, but don’t for to get Jackson’s number from him, we know why you want us gone. Markie, give him the number safely or otherwise he will lose the number within a few seconds” he says to a shy Namjoon and a smug Mark.

“Aye, Aye Captain. Here’s you order by the way. Enjoy the taste of the Aroma Bakes sir.”

“Never knew you had a sir-kink Mark hyung”

“Shut up Jimin! Don’t ruin the mood dude”

“Aye, Aye Captain. Don’t flirt too much with my brother as he has a boyfriend waiting for him” Jimin said while giving him a sly look.

“How many times do I tell you all that Jackie n I are not boyfriends!” the said brother whined in protest.

“YET” the other three boys complete the sentence for him while grinning like crazy.

And soon after taking their coffees, Jin and Jimin went to their car leaving Namjoon in the café with Mark.

The two kept their light chit-chat on while Mark was working on his friend’s order, putting a good amount of crème n cookies in his drink after all the said friend has got a sweet tooth, no he has got a whole sweet JAW.

“How is writing going Joon? Are you back to poems or still sticking to stories?” he asked his friend remembering his passion towards writing.

“Still stories Markie. And you know what, I am working on a novel right now” Namjoon replies, trying not to let the mood drift somewhere he doesn’t want to.

Upon sensing his friend trying to change the topic, Mark decides not to press him more on this matter and instead continues in his flow “But how do you manage to write while working in the library? I have heard that the library you work in is quiet famous amongst the book lovers here”

On the mention of his safe place, his mood lightens again and he cheerfully says “Oh it is! You know it is not quiet big but has a very calming effect due to its old-fashioned interior. Also, what I have to do is to recommend the visitors and help them when are having difficulty in aisles and that is it. So I get some quality time to concentrate and write”.

“That is great Joonie, and well you have my café as well, you can come here and enjoy the calm inside to write and will have my company as well” he chirps, already planning on making his friend try his new experimental cakes n cookies in his breaks.

“Yup, the library owner pays me well so I can come in here daily and order the most expensive cakes here.”

“I can give a discount as well if you are a regular costumer”

“Yah! So I am only a costumer now, I see how it is.” he replies while pouting cutely at him.

“Namjoonie, you do this to me cause I am strong but don’t try Jack with this pout”

“Why? I look weird right but what do you expect from a 6ft tall man, dude”

“No BABY, You look so cute that he might burst just at the sight of the pout and will kiss you senseless to calm his heart and your pout. God, I dunno how did Jinnie n Jiminie get immune to that pout cause I can never” he replies genuinely, so serious like he was stating the fact that earth is not flat.

He blushes like a red tomato at his friend’s statement and his explanation.

“Okay, big baby, here is your drink and Jack’s contact” he says while handing over the foam cup and pointing at the number written on the label of café on the cup. He then passes him a notepad so that he can write his and the others contact as well. 

“Enjoy your drink baby and let’s meet up as soon as possible” Marks says a little bit excited while securing the notepad in the counter drawer.

“That goes without saying Markie” he replies while walking to the gates while waving his friend in tiny, his attention solely focused on his friend behind the counter.

But as soon as he turns away his head from the man, he hits something solid and in surprise he spills his drink over it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two of them were sitting in the car while waiting for Joon to come and join them so they can leave and drop him to his library before weather gets harsh. They were engaged in small talks about their school, the tiny kids and their further work in progress while enjoying their coffees.

“The coffee tastes real good. Too bad we already ate breakfast before coming here else I would have ordered some bacon sandwich, afterall it was on the house this once”.

“True but no bacon sandwich can compete to the food you cook Hyungie. Don’t worry I will treat you and Joon hyung next time with whatever you want”.

“Ohh! Minnie is being generous to hyung, what changed Pea-chick? Are you alright; are you feel dizzy or something?” Jin asked while touching forehead, acting playful as it is usually between the two.

Jimin takes his hand which was on his forehead and with all the honesty he could gather, he looks into his hyung’s eyes and says “Hyungie, I know we never talk deep with each other nor I am as good as Namjoonie with words but trust me when I say that you mean the world to us and no matter how much we bicker, we both respect you and love with our whole being” he tells him with a small and sincere smile on his lips.

“Minnie, the day hasn’t even started yet and you are giving a life’s emotions at once” he tries to chide him playfully but the intense emotions make it difficult for him.

So instead of escaping from emotions, he decides to reply with the same honesty and care. “Jiminie, you and Joon are the only ones I have with me to call my own. Taking care of you two makes me feel a part of you two and that feeling means the world to me.”

“It is just you being yourself. Hyungie, I don’t know what we would be doing with ourselves if you were not there for us to keep us steady. I mean it hyung, I really didn’t knew how would I make Joonie his lost-self back again if it was not you.” 

“It is nothing Minnie cause what you claim that I did for you was actually what you two did for me when I felt lost. We were sailing through some strong waves back then and when needed, we were each other’s anchor so you don’t need to thank me for doing something which actually you two did back for me” Jin says remembering the time where he almost lost himself to the emotional tides in his life.

“Oh hyungie, as I said, I am not good with words but if it would have been Namjoonie hyung, he would have already wrote an whole book’s length essay for you telling how much he loves and adores you. You are like the Iron Man of his story.”

They both smile silly on the mention of the most adorable and loving creature on earth who also happens to be their brother. That is when Jin remembers that their said adorable brother has not come out of the café yet.

“Minnie, Namjoonie is not out yet. Seems like he is extremely caught upon in meeting his buddy. Lemme go and get him before he somehow makes us late for school”.

He leaves the car in hurry as he receives a nod from the younger one and rushes inside the café, already thinking on tease-scolding his koala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!! I'm extremely sorry for late update (even tho no one seems to be reading but I love writing, so yeah) but I was going through my writers block and also classes have been tough. I was not willing to write anything for the sake of updating that is why I took some time.  
> Hope you like it.  
> If you read, please leave kudos n comments for me as it keeps me going.  
> Thank you n I will try to update soon!!
> 
> Till then, I purple you guys!
> 
> BE is coming on 20Nov at 2pm KST, so let's stream it and get all the records broken for our boys! Teamwork makes Dreams works, ARMY!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I am beginning this story and its my first , so please support me! Tell how you felt about it and share your ideas regarding it !


End file.
